Void Star
(Note: Page is currently unfinshed) Void Star is one of Void's positive incarnations, appearing shortly after Star Allies. He is the POV character of the series Void's Redemption. Physical appearance Void Star appears as the classic Kirby that you unlock after beating Soul Melter EX. This, however, is an incomplete form. His true form is a knight like Meta Knight. In this form, he has a golden star-shaped mask which causes his eyes to shimmer rainbow, a mini Ultra Sword with a heart emblem on the hilt, and wings that look like the Star Allies Sparkler. When he folds them, they turn into a white-and-pink cape. The top is entirely pink and pokes up in two humps, which combine with a V-shaped section on the cape to form a heart. When he gets the Sword Copy Ability, instead of gaining the green hat, he gains mini versions of his knight form's traits. His mask is only a band over his eyes, and doesn't shadow them. The mini sword is still the same shape, but doesn't have the heart. Personality Void Star tries to emulate the four heroes who befriended him (Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, and Bandana Dee) by being as kind as possible. He unfortunately easily gets scared and angry at anything Dark Matter related, as they remind him of his destructive past. He often feels guilty about how much pain he caused as Zero, 02, and Void Termina. Stories Void's Redemption Void is the main character of this thirteen part series. It is told from his point of view, and begins just before the end of Astral Birth Void's battle. He is defeated, and after a few pleasant dreams, wakes up on a shattered battlefield. He uses Termina's fallen mask as a makeshift Warp Star, lands on Planet Popstar, and sets off to explore. As he looks at his reflection, he is startled by a blue knight mistaking him for Kirby. The knight introduces himself as Meta Knight, but Void feels like it's a bad idea to say his name. Meta Knight takes Void to Kirby, Bandana Waddle Dee, and King Dedede. They mention a meteorite that Void realizes must have been the mask. Kirby is about to ask how it disappeared so fast, but stops in surprise when he sees that Void looks like him. Void thinks how he's been wondering the same thing, though Bandana Dee calms the tension by suggesting they sit down and just talk a bit. The conversation turns back to asking Void questions, and the four heroes get suspicious. Void snaps at Kirby when he asks about their similarities, because he doesn't remember much and it's frustrating him. After a little more talking, Meta Knight asks his name again, and Void hesitantly tells them. The four heroes panic and prepare for a fight. Void frantically explains that he won't hurt them, and how Termina is sort of a different form. He tells them how he can't remember any other of his forms' names, not even his current one. The others calm down, but are still suspicious. They suggest going on a walk to calm down, and after a little while Void is ready to answer questions again. Dedede asks Void if he remembers anything, and Void gets frustrated because it's all too foggy to remember. They meet Rick, Kine, Coo, and Gooey, and Void freaks out as soon as he sees Gooey. All the memories of being Zero and 0² come flooding back. Kirby explains to Rick what Void told them, but Void snaps at Kirby and tells him everything he remembered. Gooey gets scared, and Meta Knight suggests they leave, accidentally revealing that they are going somewhere, instead of just walking around. Food Fight RP Void Star is a main character in the Food Fight RP. He was brought in early on, shortly before the first Termina was summoned. When Sv first appeared, Void Star didn't remember anything about him, but faked knowing him as an old enemy to intimidate him. Void Star then got possessed by his own Termina, and Ryugon freed him. Sv later accidentally revealed his true form, and told Void Star that they were brothers. After Sv let the group hang out at his castle for a while, a puffball form of Termina arrived, and Void Star didn't trust him. Fox and Black kept telling him to give him another chance, as he was in a similar situation to Void in Void's Redemption. Termina Puffball tried to prove he was good, but Void Star left to another room and got a Copy Ability. Fox tried to convince him not to fight, but he ignored her. He walked out, ready for a battle, but Termina Puffball ran over and hugged him, apologizing for all the pain he caused Void Star. Void Star forgave him, but still didn't exactly trust him. Termina Puffball then made Void Star angry again by taking Act's mask off out of curiosity, even though Act wanted to keep his face hidden. Much later, he found out about Sv's Dark Matter transformations, and is a little scared of him now. He then accidentally fused with Sv while Sv fought Chaos Blue, then un-fused. He let Sv know he trusts him anyway, and is currently wondering what the letter Allie left means. In Kirby: Returning Legends Void Star will appear in Kirby: Returning Legends, in which he is named as Twinkle Popo, otherwise named as 'Kirb '''or '''Popopo. '''Although his face is never shown, he is said to be the key character of Season Two of Kirby: Returning Legends. The dawn before the finale ''TBA Reborn and final battle Main article: Void Termina After revival After Void Termina was finally purified, he became Void Star, a variant of Kirby himself. At an unknown period after the merge of the new world, Void Star met Kirby, telling him that he doesn't know the meaning of friends, and Kirby explained to him in return. When Void Star thanks his prime counterpart and asked for his name, Kirby responded that he is a Star Warrior who wants to make friends with the entire universe, and make peace, thus ending the final episode of the series. Powers Etymology Quotes Related Quotes Artwork Concept Artwork Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Dark Matter Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Heros Category:Hero Category:Males Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Good Category:Evil turns good